Just Like You
by Switchblade237
Summary: Songfic to Three Days Grace's 'Just Like You'. Harry Potter refuses to be clay.


* * *

**Author's Notes: Just a quick songfic to Three Days Grace's "Just Like You". Not particularly well written, just a spur-of-the-moment fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not the lyrics used (_italics_), nor the characters. **

* * *

So many ways I could have turned out. Look at the role models I had—the Dursleys, Dumbledore, Snape, Even Ron and Hermione. So many ways I could have been different.

* * *

I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

* * *

I could have been just like Snape – same background, same situation, in a way. Abused by the very ones I was supposed to be loved and cherished by. I could have been bitter, violent, and quick to blame others, blinded by my first impressions or family.

* * *

I could be fake

I could be stupid

You know I could be just like you

* * *

I could have been like Ron, poor, jealous, ignorant Ron. He was one of the first I knew of this world, my best friend, or so I thought. I could have been like him, absorbed his tendencies through my friendship with him.

* * *

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

* * *

Just because I stayed around them doesn't mean I'm like them. I'm my own person, no matter what they think. I refuse to be like any of them. I am Harry Potter, none other.

* * *

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

* * *

Dumbledore thought he had helped, testing me and watching me. He thought he stood beside me every step of the way. In reality, he was never less than five steps back. He'll never know that though.

* * *

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

* * *

Even Sirius. I loved him, true, but he never saw past the face of my father. He never saw me as Harry—only James.

* * *

I could be cold

I could be ruthless

You know I could be just like you

* * *

I could have even emerged as the next Dark Lord. Tom did, didn't he? Same past, yet again. Same manipulative Headmaster. Same situation. He turned dark. I didn't. I'm not him, and never will be, despite similarities.

* * *

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_

* * *

_

_Wormtail_, even. Cowardly, traitorous rat that he was. I could have been like that, decieving everyone for my own selfish gain. Again, I resisted. Again, I was Harry. Not Peter.

* * *

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

* * *

Dumbledore expected me to be his little pawn, a single-minded weapon for him to weild. A mini-Dumbledore. Never.

* * *

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

* * *

He thought he molded me at every turn, shaped me to his will. I let him have the illusion. I, however, am not clay.

* * *

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

* * *

I will never be like him, manipulating others to suit my own needs. Never. And soon, he will know it.

* * *

On my own, 'cause I can't take livin' with you

I'm alone

So I won't turn out like you want me to

* * *

I'll stay by myself after all this is over. I'll leave, and I'll never come back. I won't be the pawn they think I am. I can't take staying with _them_ much longer. Soon I'll be alone in body as well as spirit.

* * *

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

* * *

Every step of the way, the illusion of the kindly grandfather, there to help.

* * *

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

* * *

Every step of the way, molding, shaping, testing, using.

* * *

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

* * *

I will not be Dumbledore, not ever.

* * *

I could be mean, I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

* * *

But neither am I Voldemort.

Never.


End file.
